User blog:Wlord99/Fiddlesticks Rework
This is my rework for Fiddlesticks, the Harbinger of Doom '''. Why does Fiddlesticks need a Rework? Currently Fiddlesticks does only really well as a jungler due to his massive sustain from his W-"Drain". You can play him as a support or midlaner too, but he lacks in reliable damage without his ultimate and his close range CC does not come in handy with his squishyness. Futhermore his kit and his lore and appeareance are all totally out of touch. He should be a scary sneaky scarecrow which rips off its opponents with its scythe and not a totem of damage incapable of winning trades against anybody with CC. Both his playstyle and visuals are outdated, just look at his poor Q,W and R animation, which are btw all the same, farming with his auto attacks is horrible. Trying to kill someone with his W is frustrating since they just run away while u have to stand still to drain. His R is the only ability which fits him as a scarecrow even if he does not use his scythe. So i came up with an idea of a rework for Fiddlesticks so he can finally be played as jungler or laner: Abilities seconds, '''Fiddlesticks gains 40% bonus movement speed, that lasts for seconds after he leaves the brush or enters combat. While the speed buff is active ,Fiddlesticks causes enemies near him to for , slowing them by 33%. Any form of hard crowd control will cancel the effect. |customlabel = |custominfo = |range = 500 }} Fiddlesticks burns a soulfragment in his lantern from time to time to add a to his crowswarm. Each grants Fiddlesticks and enhances his E- Dark Wind and R- Crowstorm. |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana per seconds on |leveling = }} Fiddlesticks abilities consume soulfragments per target hit to deal and cause enemies to for 1 second, slowing them by 33% |leveling = |customlabel = |custominfo = }} | }} Fiddlesticks strikes an area in form of an arc with his scythe dealing . If he hits a unit he tethers himself to the target for 5 seconds dealing them .Hiting them again refreshes the duration of the tether and adds an additional tether, stacking up to 3 times. Fiddlesticks can freely move while tethering or casting but is slowed a bit while casting. Both the strike with his scythe and the tether heal Fiddlesticks. |description2 = Draining units causes them to loose part of their souls, which Fiddlesticks gains as soulfragments per second drained (max 1 per small minion/monster; 3 per large minion/monster; 3 per enemy champion per 10 seconds). |leveling = ÷ Targets hit/affected |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = / }} Fiddlesticks summons a at his current location dealing while charging up and draining . Its range, damage and silence duration increase for each seconds charging, stoping to charge after 3 seconds. |description2 = Upon recast the launch themselves into a targeted direction, dealing to enemies they pass through and them for seconds. |icon2 = Dark_Wind.png |description3 = If Fiddlesticks is hit by the he will be pulled by it, flying with the crows into the targeted direction until it stops or he enters a command. |leveling = |leveling2 = }} |cooldown = |cost = 80 |costtype = Mana + 16 Mana Per Second + 2 Per Additional Second |range = | | }} }} After channeling for seconds, Fiddlesticks blinks to the target location becoming untargetable and invisible for up to another seconds, having his position indicated by some crows flying around him. Fiddlesticks can then re-positon his location of arrival. |description2 = After the duration OR a recast, Fiddlesticks becomes visible and targetable again with a murder of crows flying widely around him for 5 seconds dealing to enemies around him. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = | }} }} Category:Custom champions